Welcome to Hell
by endfyre
Summary: Human Animatronics! Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are outcasted teenagers, a group that seeks out thrill in any shape and form. However, when they come across Fazbear's Pizzeria, they get much more than they bargained for. They will be tested, they will be terrified, and they will be transformed! Rated M for a bit of gore and ew! ON HIATUS; SORRY FRIENDS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got this reversed animatronics idea from watching Markiplier play FNaF **_**while**_** googling some theories about it and I gotta say…this is gonna be **_**really**_** fun.**

**Sorry if Bonnie's sort of a hard-ass, but someone had to play the role, and it couldn't be Freddy cuz I got better ideas for him later. :)**

**I sort of pictured these guys as like that outlying emo clique in highschool that's obsessed with death and creepy shit, so they're all pretty gothic. xD**

**ALSO, this is going to be switching POVS between the four of them in a way. For the first two nights, Freddy will be the main focus!**

**Sorry for the long notes! Enjoy the five chapters *cough cough* I mean nights!**

**:)**

Chapter One: Notorious Night One

* * *

"Guys! Hurry up!" Bonnie hissed, glancing over his shoulder to Freddy and the others. Freddy rolled his eyes, shifting his small top hat absentmindedly while he adjusted his slim waistcoat anxiously.

The four of them hid behind a patch of prickly pine bushes, just out of the sight of the cameras of Fazbear's Pizzeria. The building seemed to sway on the err of a nightmare, with dark walls and sinking ceiling, a shrouding cloud of eerie dread falling overtop of it. Even the way the trees shook and shivered in the Autumn wind seemed frightening.

Foxy snapped the strap of his eye patch and crept forward, sinking low next to Bonnie and grinning. "Yeah, let's do this shit!" Chica swallowed harshly and dug through the pockets of her hoodie, rummaging through a week's worth of candy wrappers, gum sleeves, and mini potato chip bags. She managed to pull out a chocolate coated granola bar and she quickly stuffed it in her mouth before she could panic.

All eyes turned to Freddy and he bit his lip but nodded curtly. He quickly led the march to the side door, crouching low and moving promptly before the cameras could shift and spot him. His back hit the wall just before the camera shifted, scanning where he stepped only a fleeting moment before.

He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and waited for Bonnie to take his turn. Unfortunately, he was the only one out of the group with unnaturally dyed hair - a light lavender purple - and if he was spotted on camera, the authorities could easily weed him out from the rest of the students at their local highschool.

However, he managed to make it in the nick of time, kneeling next to Freddy and grinning wildly. Chica and Foxy crept one directly behind the other, and Chica was nearly caught with half the bar sticking from her yap.

Bonnie pulled a pair of paperclips from his jeans pocket and bent one them completely straight while the other still held a hook. He quickly began picking the lock to the side door, sliding them into the keyhole and wiggling them aggressively, gritting his teeth and screaming out of frustration when it wouldn't pop.

When one snapped - luckily, outside the lock - he slammed his fist against the door multiple times until his hand was red. Freddy managed to calm him, but as he continued to pick, he looked as if he was going to burst into flames.

Then, the door clicked, a faint, whispered tick of the mechanism acting accordingly. Bonnie faced Freddy and the others, a fierce glint in his eyes, something animalistic and haunting. It gave Freddie the shivers.

Punctually, Bonnie scurried into the building, followed by Freddy, Chica and Foxy. They all stood upright and assessed the situation laying ahead.

The hallway seemed to linger on, stretching for miles through darkness. The faint changing pattern tiles and looming painted walls was their only guide as they navigated through the pizzeria.

"What if there's a security guard?" Chica squeaked, now chewing on a stick of mint gum. "We're gonna die."

Bonnie hushed her. "There aren't any guards here. I've already checked. They can't afford it since they had a budget cut, so they only have money to operate two outdoor cameras and have a police guy come through twice a night." He giggled ghoulishly. "We're totally alone here."

As if on queue, a loud crash echoed throughout the building, making the quartet jump and Chica scream loudly. Bonnie reached over Freddy and slapped her hard enough to send her reeling back. Foxy caught her and growled.

"What the hell, man?" he spat.

Bonnie slammed his foot down. "If she gives us away, I _won't_ be here to see it, you stupid _dipshit_." His words were like ice, stabbing the trio like needles. "Besides," He paused, glancing to the right. He squinted as he peered down the hallway where the sound originated from. "It was probably something that fell."

Freddy began to fiddle with the ripped holes in his jeans and instantly he regretted wearing eyeliner - it was itching and now he was extremely uncomfortable. It only put him on edge even further. The fact that he felt so claustrophobic as to believe the walls were caving in and the air growing thinner didn't make it any easier.

They rounded a corner and slipped through a low hanging doorway into what seemed to be a storage room. Large parts of animatronics lay scattered across the high rise metal tables and chilled floor. Freddy jerked back when he ran into a bear. The thing towered over him and made him feel like he was shrinking. He cringed and his lip curled with disgust and surprise.

"Hey, Fred, move it!" Bonnie scowled, pushing on. Freddy sluggishly inched away from the bear, keeping his eyes fixed on it, afraid it would move, or worse, jump to life and tear him apart with its massive teeth. He could have sworn that damned bear wasn't there a few seconds ago…

As they wandered further into the massive storage room, Bonnie cackled low, reached down at his feet, and lifted a animatronic arm from the floor, tossing it to Chica, who's cheek was still red and sore, and she pursed her lips.

"How much you wanna bet that's what fell?" he said confidently, folding his arms across his chest. "It even _looks _like it would make that sound."

Bonnie snatched it from Chica's grasp and haphazardly tossed it. It clattered to the ground with a loud bang and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hey! Who's down there!" a voice called from down the winding halls. The four of them gritted their teeth, and Foxy grabbed Chica's hand, pulling her behind one of the tables. Bonnie and Freddy followed, crouching low and hiding themselves with the dangling parts of the animatronics. Freddy sat on the outside of the table, his slim frame just barely shielded by a massive torso piece sitting on the ground next to the table.

A small pool of light began to filter into the room from the hallway, and as it got sharper, it darted to the far side of the room. A security guard followed it, stepping into the enormous room and sniffling his nose with irritation.

He turned opposite of the teens and began to walk the perimeter. Bonnie tapped Foxy and Freddy, who were positioned on his left and right, and began to make hand gestures.

'We'll make a run for it…' he signaled. '…once the guard goes to the other side of the room'. Or something like that, that was how Freddy interpreted it. Chica, Foxy and Freddy nodded in agreement and the four all faced forward again, ready to spring up and haul ass out of the pizzeria.

Someone then tapped Freddy's shoulder. He turned, thinking it was Bonnie.

The wide eyes of the bear were staring at him over his shoulder, its chunky finger resting just next to his neck, its jaw dropped as if ready to eat him alive.

He screamed, a shriek of pure terror, and he leapt up, stumbling and landing flat on his back. The air was knocked from his lungs from the force. He squinted when the blinding light of the officer's flashlight stung his eyes. He groaned, sighing loudly. Before Chica, Foxy and Bonnie could sneak out the other way, he pointed his light at the table and their cover was blown.

"Any of you run," he pulled a taser gun from his belt. "And you're going down."

He quickly shoved Freddy onto his stomach and pinned his arms behind his back, cuffing the teen's wrists. He was jerked up to the ground and guided towards the others. While Foxy and Chica looked worried, Bonnie was glaring daggers at him, glaring with a painful ferocity that made Freddy's stomach churn.

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

The four sat at the police station, each cuffed to one another. Bonnie and Freddy were placed at opposite ends of the bench, and Bonnie never stopped sneering at him as if he were actually _planning his murder_.

"So," the chief said blandly, leaning back against the desk in front of them. "Wanna tell me what a bunch of emo-wannabes were doing at the pizzeria?" He stared each of them, and Bonnie was the only one to look directly back at him. The other three gazed down at their shoes.

He rolled his eyes. "At least, tell me your names." There was another drawn out silence. Freddy began to rub his feet together, pushing his shoulders forward against the strain tugging them back behind him. He winced.

"Well in any case, we've contacted your parents. It wasn't very hard to ask around for your parents, since this is such a small town." Quiet. It lingered like a bad taste. "They'll be here momentarily to pick you up, and _then_ we can go over personal records and court dates, and, of course, what your punishments will be."

Chica's mother arrived first, followed by Foxy's father, leaving Bonnie and Freddy completely alone. Just when he couldn't take the silence any longer, Freddy's older brother burst through the doors, panicked and jittery, as if he had just drank a lot of coffee then went on a haunted ghost tour.

However, when his eyes met Freddy's, he calmed, and the giddiness turned to anger. He stormed into the room and the chief followed, undoing the steel chain restrains that had dug into his wrists and left raw, red bruising bracelets of broken skin and pain behind.

He was pushed out of the room and into another. All the while, Bonnie's eyes stalked his every move, even in the other room, he was afraid the purple-haired boy was going to leap out of his seat and shatter the glass window separating them from one another.

"What's his name?" the officer asked, pressing his fingers to the keys of his keyboard.

"Frederick Schmidt." His older brother stated. The officer instantly began to type.

"And his age?"

"Sixteen."

"Are you his legal guardian? What is your relationship with him? You look a little young to be a daddy." the officer snarled.

Freddy flinched at the mention of his parents. His older brother hesitated. "I'm his older brother, Mike…our parents died last year."

The police officer didn't seem sympathetic at all. He licked his teeth, blinked hazily, and continued to type. "And _your _age, Mr. Schmidt?"

Mike put a shoulder on Freddy's shoulder, pulling him closer. "I'm twenty-six."

Freddy cast a hesitant glance around his brother to Bonnie, who was still staring, but he now wore a nasty grin, stretching from ear to ear, his bright white teeth glistening in the dark room.

He instantly thought of the animatronic bear and he stiffened, clenching his fists and turning his head down. He squeezed his eyes shut, but all he could see was that _thing_.

It _was_ alive.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! I'm currently writing two stories at once soooo...**

**Oh, and, you see what I'm doing *wiggles eyebrows* Yeh? Neh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have returned.**

**Here… *throws you next chapter* catch…**

**NOTE: Freddy's house is one story, his room is on the ground floor.**

Chapter Two: Never-ending Night Two

* * *

Freddy was lying in his bed when his phone began to buzz. It was nearly three in the morning, but no matter what he tried - leaving the lights on, door opened and closed, all the covers covering his whole body, a wall of pillows - he couldn't close his eyes.

He couldn't sleep.

It was strange to him, though. For years, since junior high, he had fallen in love with the dark side of the world people pretended didn't exist. Death, Hell, sadistic figures and serial killers became his fascination. He loved to scare people simply to make his life more interesting.

But this was different. His life was actually in danger, and from what? An animatronic bear?

He put the phone on speaker and answered, settling further into the sheets surrounding him like a pool of water. Silence and static followed from the other end. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach and he wildly glanced around his bright room. Despite the light being on, everything was still terrifying. The simplest shadows or quick movements by him that made something shift on his messy floor made him spring upright and examine it closer.

The static ended on the other line and a voice came through.

"Help me…" a little boy's voice cut through. It was young and hurt. Freddy could tell the innocence of childhood was ripped from this broken shell of a child's voice.

Then laughter followed. Deep, slow laughter that sounded almost forced and fake, like it was a joke.

Freddy glared down at his phone and immediately cut off the call. The laughing was stopped but the heart-pounding fear remained, pricking and poking at Freddy as he hysterically looked around his room once more.

A knock came from his window and he spun around. When he noticed it was Bonnie, he sighed with relief and jerked his window up, opening it. They stared at each other at eye level, however, Bonnie looked dead, with pale skin and void eyes, but he seemed more bitter and furious than anything else.

"H-hey…Bonnie…" Freddy stuttered. He rubbed his arms, feeling the chill of the night crawling across his skin. "It's been a few days…why weren't you at school yesterday? Ever since we got arrested at that pizza place…" His voice trailed off as he stared at Bonnie's motionless body. It didn't even look like he was breathing. He was still like a corpse, but his eyes never left the gaze of Freddy's.

"Come with me." Bonnie whispered. He slowly turned and began to walk off the property. Freddy reluctantly slid his legs through the window and slipped outside. He tiptoed after Bonnie until he was caught up and walking directly beside him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Freddy asked, voice laced with concern. He shuddered, wondering who would be out at night, feeling exposed only wearing pajamas and not the comfort of his jeans, waistcoats and top hat. He forced a shaky smile and tried to make eye contact with Bonnie, but the latter was staring directly ahead, showing no emotion or life.

Freddy attempted to speak to him again. "Hey," he said a bit quieter. "Maybe we should go home. We're on curfew, after all. We could be arrested and put in jail for this, you know."

Bonnie turned a tight corner and Freddy followed without hesitation. He allowed Bonnie to lead them as he tried to get Bonnie to respond. "Hey! Bonnie!" His words were strained with fear, wringing them dry and panicked. "Listen to me! Can you even hear me?"

The purple-haired boy suddenly came to a halt and Freddy stumbled at the quick stop. Out of his peripheral vision, he recognized the building they stood in front of. His breath came in short and his limbs began to tremble, as if he were in the midst of an earthquake.

"Bonnie…" he hissed, low and mortified. "…what are we doing here? I thought…we agreed…to never come back _here_." The last word was forced and physically hard to speak for the brunette.

A sharp pain on Freddy's wrist made him gasp, but he stiffened when he noticed it was Bonnie. The purple-haired boy's hand was wrapped painfully around his wrist, locking him in place.

Bonnie began to walk, stomping towards the back door they previously went through a few nights before. Freddy struggled and squirmed in his grasp, panicked squeaks escaping from him.

"Hey! Hey stop!" He looked up at the camera, a little red light blinking, and he realized it was recording, most likely a direct feed to the police station. His head snapped back to look at Bonnie. "Stop! The camera! It can see us! This isn't funny, Bon!"

Bonnie laughed quietly. "It's not supposed to be fun…for you, at least." His lips pressed firmly together and he glared at Freddy as they reached the wall. "Don't worry, you won't be alive long enough to be arrested and sent to juvy." He smiled manically. "Me, however. Well, I'll be tried for murder, most likely."

He yanked open the back door and it screamed in protest. Freddy was thrown into the hallway, his whole weight being throttled to the floor by Bonnie's kick to the center of his back. He dropped like a Hessian sack, his forearms catching his fall. He spun around only to see Bonnie grinning like insanity and slamming the door shut.

Freddy couldn't even scream, let alone breathe. His whole body went rigid and his eyes widened. "B-Bo-…" His voice was loud as it echoed down the empty hallways. "He-hel…p. He-…"

A clatter of metal on tile caught him out of his terror-stricken trance. His head turned warily, slowly, towards the hallway. Through the darkness he made out a mutated figure, leaning to the far right and crookedly standing.

The red eyes, mere orbs, were the first thing he saw. The teeth then registered. Freddy moved his hands, pressing his palms to the ground, but he couldn't muster the strength to push himself up.

He barely registered the monster rushing at him.

~*-0-*~~*-0-~*~~*-0-*~

The police arrived on the scene within minutes, rushing to the pizza palace and bursting in through the front doors. Seven officers piled in, flashlights blaring and guns aimed true.

The lieutenant led the rest. She took careful, quick steps and signaled her teams to separate and search for the two boys that went inside before. "There could be a hostage situation," she mumbled. "Keep your eyes out for the brunette. Shoot to kill the purple one, he's a fugitive and has been arrested and tried for murder twice before."

Words of understanding followed her orders as they dispersed and wandered down the halls. She and her right-hand man walked cautiously towards the back door where the two boys went in. They turned the corner and froze. While the lieutenant held still and stared blankly, the officer with her spun around and began to vomit, c0ughing and tearing at the eyes.

She inched forward, her flashlight shaking in her hands and her firearm dropping to the ground. "What the fuck-…"

In front of her was the brunette boy, mutilated and unrecognizable. His whole body was covered with deep, blood lacerations and three of his fingers were missing, ripped from his body like paper ripped in half. A jagged tear reached across the length of his throat, as if someone were pulling his head from his shoulders. The boy's eyes were missing, torn from their sockets - one was inches from his skull, a stringy trail of blood and tissue connecting the eyeball to the inside of his head.

The lieutenant reeled back and gagged at the sharp smell of blood. She pressed the radio pinned to her shoulder on and repeated the sight.

"The boy is dead. Mutilated. Get a clean-up crew here immediately and call the FBI. And, while you're at it, call for a few psychiatrists." She paused and glanced over her shoulder, recoiling from the sight and walking back down the hall.

"We're gonna have some extremely scarred men by the time this is finished."

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Beautiful! 3**

**Sorry, it's kinda yucky and a bit gory, which is why it's rated M.**


End file.
